We're ment to be
by msgirl
Summary: this is my first smacked story set during season 2 stella has been threated by Frankie's brother macstella finished
1. Chapter 1

Smacked fic – R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own of csi but, if I did I would have smacked together but, I'm doing this because the idea came to me late last night

Spoilers: "All Access"

Set: During season 2

We're meant to be 

Stella was driving and remembering the incident with Frankie on her way to work, her cell went off "Bonesera" she answered

"Stel its me Mac, I need you come to central park looks like a homicide"

"On my way" she replied and snapped the phone shut. When she arrived at central park Danny and Mac were waiting for her. Mac approached her.

"Looks like we have a possible homicide here the victim's name is.." Mac paused and looked at Stella studying her face for a moment, Stella looked at the victims face for a moment for a brief second Frankie face flashed on the victims face.

"Stella you ok?" asked concerned

Stella couldn't reply for a moment till she gathered her voice

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied quickly. "Mac can I talk to you in private?"

Mac nodded she lead him back over to her car, "Mac I don't think I can do this, I just saw Frankie face I thought I could handle it, I just cant!" the last three words were spoke out of frustration.

"Stel im handing this case over to Danny and Lindsey and im going to take you back home and me and you are going to talk and spend this day off together ok" Mac said softly. Stella nodded.

"Danny call Lindsey you and her have this case and call hawkes to examine the body"

"Sure thing Mac" Danny replied. The ride back to Stella's was silent when they arrived Mac ever the gentleman walked to her door with her and waited for her to speak.

"Mac you're my best friend you don't have to wait to come in" he followed her in, but neither knew that they both cared about each other a lot more than friendship.

"So Mac what would you like water, wine, juice?" Stella asked

"Water please" Mac said, he looked at her for a moment and studied her while she went to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water. Stella led them both to the sofa, they sat there silence past them.

"Stella what happened at the scene?"

"I don't know Mac I was on my way to the lab and I got a call from you to come to central park, as I was driving towards work I kept thinking about Frankie and what happened to him how" Stella chocked the last few words out "how I killed him" Stella started to begin crying tears were running down her face. Mac put his bottle down and pulled her over to him in a protective hug. "Stella even I know you would never hurt someone intentionally, unless you were using it in self defense and from what I saw when I got here that was what you did"

Stella looked up to him slowly and looked into his eyes and saw something different in him.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are do you" Mac whispered softly (**_I borrowed this from the butterfly effect_**)

Stella looked at him in surprise and lent forward slightly and closed her eye and pulled Mac's head forward he too closed his eyes there lips met slowly and the kiss was slow and long, this continued till Stella needed oxygen.

"I don't think I have ever told you this Mac because I don't know if you feel the same way but, I love you"

Mac stared at her, Stella looked as if she was going to cry again because it took him a long time to register what she had just said and a lone tear escaped her eye. He brushed the tear away.

"Stel, ever since Claire you have been there slowly I began to fall in love with you and realized since I love you too" he smiled at the last past. She lent back forward with a smile and kissed him again.

"You know what Mac"

"What"

"I think we're meant to be," she said as she lent against Mac chest. He just smiled and hugged her and closed his eyes.

_**Let me know what you think **_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the same as the first chap, feel in the writing mood so id write another chapter and I don't own the song and then we kiss by britney spears

**Chapter 2**

Stella woke up with a feeling of a pair of arms around she turned and faced this person. Mac softly asleep behind her she rolled back round and decided to snuggle against him, she felt his arms tighten around her. Stella smiled to herself Mac body moved she turned around again to Mac's blue eyes looking back at her.

"Hey" he whispered

"Good Morning" she replied

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily

Stella rolled back over towards the clock it read 7:30 "Mac its seven thirty"

She felt Mac rise from beside her and felt his warm lips graze against her check and heard his footsteps leave the bedroom.

"Stel I have to drive home and take a shower, also change my clothes I'll quickly make you something ok?"

Stella sat upright in her bed and shouted, "Ok give me minute to get up" she stiffly got up and walk slowly towards the kitchen then slid her arms around Mac and kissed him on the side of the neck. Mac smiled and turned round and gave her a quick kiss on the lips she smiled against them.

"Stella go sit down ill bring you breakfast down before I go" she nodded softly and sat down on her way down she turned the stereo and forgot about the CD she left in there soon she heard the song **_ 'and then we kiss' – by britney spears_**

Lying alone  
Touching my skin  
I'm falling under  
A girl like me  
And I can't hold it in  
It makes me wonder

Is this for real?  
It's not what it seems  
You're like an angel  
I'm running now  
My feet off the ground

She remembered this CD she had left in and went to turn it off but Mac blocked her path

"Leave it on stel like the sound of this song" he said as he brought down her breakfast and listened to the chorus carefully

_Take me  
Touch me  
Won't you hold me close?_

And then we kiss  
Your love comes alive on my lips  
I feel the rush  
Coming over me, over me  
And when we touch  
This moment when everything's still  
I close my eyes  
And then we kiss

"Kind of reminds me of last night," Mac said

"Especially the next part" replied Stella.

The feel of your hand  
As it touches my hair  
It makes me tremble  
Don't wanna let go  
Of the feelings we share  
So baby, go slow

Our hearts beating fast  
And my body cries  
I want it to last,  
This burning inside  
We're getting deeper

"Yeah it does " smiled Mac.

_   
Take me  
Touch me  
Won't you hold me close?_

And then we kiss  
Your love comes alive on my lips  
I feel the rush  
Coming over me, over me  
And when we touch  
This moment when everything's still  
I close my eyes  
And then we kiss

You're drifting  
The sun comes up  
You're fading  
You seem so far  
I don't know  
If I'm awake  
Open my eyes  
And then we  
We kiss...

When song ended Mac looked at his watch "I have to go I'll see you at work, I love you Stel"

" I love you too Mac" replied Stella with that Mac kissed her and left Stella to eat breakfast alone when she had finish headed for the show for a warm shower. Stella spent fifteen minutes in the shower got dressed applied her make up and headed for work to

_**Another Chapter or Stop?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't anything; I wish I did (sigh) I made Frankie a brother don't know if he had one lol

Chapter 3 

Stella exited her home and walked down the passage way to the elevator as she walked along she saw a strange man standing near the elevator. When she reached it he just nodded at her and she nodded back, when they stepped into the elevator she could feel his eyes on her watching the back of her. The elevator stopped abruptly she fell sideways, the mans hand was against the emergency button.

"Excuse me why have you stopped the elevator nothings wrong?" asked Stella

"You Stella Bonesera?" asked the man

"Why" she questioned

"Well, because you see, you know Frankie" the man said as he paced "well my love" he sneered "im his brother"

Stella stood there in shocked and a little scared for her life, she remembered that day the day she killed Frankie in self-defense. _Why could Mac be here _Stella thought.

"I also saw the man that left your apartment I think his name was Mac right?" the man said. Stella said nothing "look who's decided not to talk" he pulled knife out of his pocket and pulled Stella towards him and turned her around so, her back was against his chest. He ran the smooth side of the blade along her neck. Stella froze she knew he was there for revenge to kill her; a tear fell down her face.

"Aww wish Mac was here to save you, what a pity but, I wont kill you just yet ill wait for the perfect time maybe in front of Mac?" he spat out " but I will leave you with something" he brought the blade by her cheek and cut it lightly. Resumed the elevator with the blade still at her neck till they reached the bottom and took it away.

"By the way my names Benjamin remember and tell Mac he better not leave you alone because I will come for you Stella" she said and kissed Stella on the neck and ran off.

Stella wanted to die she slid down the back of the elevator blood and tears mixed along her face a few minutes later she got up ran to her car got in and drove as fast as she could to her work. When Stella arrived she went to look for Mac and found him the locker room. When Mac turned round he saw Stella and notice her cheek, Stella ran towards him he opened his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Stella what happened" he said as he pulled her back slightly "Who did this to you?" he said more angrily. Stella broke down and cried in pain and because she was upset.

"He was Frankie's brother, he told me that he would kill me when ever im alone Mac" Stella cried out.

"Don't worry Ssh I'll look after you stel I should have been there," he said while her rocked her. "Calm down stel, you staying at my house with me Stella, will got and get some of your things now, and ill take you to my house and you are having time off with me ok?" Stella nodded her led her out of the locker room with his arm around her waist, Danny came out and saw Stella's face " what happened he asked"

"Frankie's brother" Stella spoke softly

"Danny, im taking Stella to my house and spending the day off with her and when I come back once Stella told me what happened with process the crime scene" Mac said sternly.

"Ok Mac I got it "Danny nodded. Mac walked Stella down to the car and drove her home.

Tbc.

_**What do you think? **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey all thanks for the reviews here's my next chapter this may seem shorter**_

**Chapter 4**

The ride back to Stella's was quiet what could either say; Mac looked across at Stella and saw that the bleeding had stopped on her cheek. He leaned over and stroked her cheek she lent into his hand and smiled softly.

"Stel are you ok?" he asked softly

"A little shaken up but, as long as you're with me im fine" she replied. Mac nodded and continued driving. When they reached Stella apartment he slid out and walk round the car to the other side and opened the door for Stella, as she and Mac walked towards the elevator inside Mac lifted his arm and wrapped it around her waist, lent over to her ear and whispered " don't worry I have you" she smiled towards him. They walked slowly into the elevator Mac checking if everything was in order. As they turned to face the panel Stella moved closer to Mac causing his to look up. Mac saw the figure,

"Mac that's him" Stella pointed out, the figure turned round to revel Benjamin before Mac could move the doors closed and they ascended up.

"You ok?" Mac asked.

"No, not really" Stella replied Mac lent down and kissed her on the cheek. With a slight ding the elevators doors opened. When they reached Stella's door she spotted a note on the door she took it off and it read:

_Hello My Love,_

_Ask you can see I popped round to see you, _

_Better tell 'lover boy' he can't protect you forever_

_I will come for you soon but not just yet_

_I'll let you spend time with your new boyfriend_

_Maybe you'll shoot him three times after a while_

_Love _

_B.x_

Stella stared in disbelief and in shock her tears began to fall. Mac noticed took the note off her and read slowly.

"Oh stel, come here" he whispered, she nodded and turned her body to face him and hugged him as tight as she cried. He began to whisper comforting words.

"Stella, don't let this get to you, I will protect you and I will always be with you, not to mention you're the one I most love in this world and I will never let anything hurt you" Mac spoke "come one lets grab some clothes quick and ill take you away from here"

Stella nodded again went inside Mac stayed out to make sure is was safe, two minutes later she came out with a bag with clothes and a tear stained face, Stella walked up to Mac kissed him on the lips and whispered her thanks. He led here back down to the car making sure Benjamin was not around and opened the car door before his turned to get in the drivers seat Stella pulled him back down for a quick kiss and a cuddle and resumed back to Mac's house.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Me again I just realised that I haven't updated this fic in over a month I thought I would now. Still don't own CSI NY still wishing for my ship, but here's the fifth chapter also sorry it's been a while for got all about this. I used 'I'm with you' by Avril Lavigne song in this chapter I thought it fit best enjoy  don't worry Stella wont be left at her home she's with Mac._**

Chapter Five

The drive back to Mac's seemed longer than the drive to her own, Stella sat there looking out the window. Watching people pass by no one could now what has happened to her, no one could even imagine what she has been through. She turned to look at Mac ever the touchstone, her love. Mac could feel her looking at him, when he stopped at a red light her turned to her and reached over to stroke her cheek affectionately she smiled and leaned into his touch. Stella reached over and kissed his cheek.

"Mac" she smiled

"Yeah" he replied

"I think you better move" she laughed and pointed to the angry passengers behind them waiting for them to drive. Mac laughed.

"Yeah im going" he said as the light went green again for the second time. Stella smiled again and looked out the window again. She could see they were getting closer to his house. Mac realised that Stella was the only other women he trusted also, known long enough that he still cared for Claire but he still loved Stella.

"Uh Mac I think you missed your apartment" Stella said shaking him out of his thoughts.

She was right they had missed his apartment.

'_A quick trip round the block and we'll be there'_ thought Mac.

"Stella, are you sure that your ok after all this to stay with me?" Asked Mac

"Of course Mac I trust you" she smiled.

"It's just after Benjamin, I didn't think you'd agree to staying with me" Mac replied.

"Mac I know you, you would never hurt me and I love you so much, but if you are uncomfortable with this then" Stella was stopped with Mac's reply a soft delicate kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Miss Bonasera" he smiled "We're here well, we were here a while ago"

Mac got out the car walked round it and opened Stella's door and offered his hand. She smiled and took it.

"I'll just get your things" Mac told her.

"Ever the gentleman you are Mac" she smiled. Mac came back round and offered his arm. She hooked her arm through she felt safe here with Mac at his home. The elevator ride was quick. When they reached his apartment he put down one bag, a shifted through his pocket for his keys. Stella waited patiently for him, when Mac found them he slipped the key into the door and opened it wide for her.

"Here we are" he smiled "I'll take the couch so you won't be uncomfortable"

"Mac we're together now, I" Stella stopped mid sentence.

"What is it?" Mac asked

"I'd prefer if you were with me, I feel safer" she whispered she walked over to hug him. His arms enveloped her.

"I'll put on a shower for you and then" Stella stopped him.

"Then we go to bed, this has been hard for both of us not just me" Stella finished.

Mac nodded and walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He walked back out and grabbed Stella's hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Here, I'll get the bed ready" Mac said softly. Stella nodded she stepped into the shower feeling the warm water on her skin she relaxed under the feeling. When she stepped out she realised that she didn't have anything for bed. She wrapped a towel round her front and walked to the bedroom where Mac was.

"Mac" she said her turned round and saw her wrapped in a towel "I don't have anything to wear," she laughed. Mac walked over to his draws and pulled out a T-Shirt and Bottoms and passed them to her and turned round so she could change.

She smiled at the sight before her '_Mac you really are a gentleman'_ Stella thought. She dropped the towel and changed.

"You can turn round now," she said. Mac turned round and smiled.

'Got to admit they look better on you' he joked, Stella laughed at this. He pulled another shirt out and put that on leaving him in boxers and a T-Shirt. The both climbed into bed Stella was only the other woman that he had in this bed ever since Claire. She moved over to him and put her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waste. She felt his arms go round her back and round her waist.

"Mac?" Stella whispered sleepily.

"Yeah" he replied

"I always feel safe in your arms," she said as she dozed off. Mac smiled at this and kissed the top of her head.

Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
Im with you  
Im with you_

All the while this was happening Benjamin was watching through the window of the opposite building.

"Don't worry my dear you will pay, he cannot protect you and I have something you will very much want" he smiled to himself.

What do you think what will happen, what does he have. But, reviews are welcome  


	6. Chapter 6

**_I did another chapter im gunna let Stella and Mac have a this chapter and now im stuck on what Benjamin should do. If anyone has any suggestions they are welcome you can pm me or leave it in a review. Here's Chapter six. I used the song called Cascada - Everytime We Touch I promise I will have the team in the next chapter._**

Chapter Six

Stella woke to the sound of Mac's steady heartbeat and lifted her head to get a better look at him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep she studied him for a while wondering what he is dreaming about. Stella put her head back down on his chest and looked out to the morning sun. The sky was clear and people below could be heard going on with their busy lives. She felt Mac shift slightly mumbling something that she couldn't hear until she felt him stroke her back she sighed slightly. She lifted her head back up.

"Morning" Mac said sleepily

"Morning" Stella breathed and rose up higher just enough so she could give Mac a kiss on the lips. He smiled in to the kiss so did she, she felt happy around him Stella moved back slightly.

"No come back" laughed Mac and pulled her back for another slow kiss. This time Mac pulled her around so she sat on top of him.

"Not now" Stella said, "later we have a day off lets do something fun" Mac looked at her and smiled and went to open his mouth.

"Other than work" Stella replied quickly.

"Spoil my fun," pouted Mac.

"Aww sorry honey" Stella replied and went back down to kiss him but, Mac anticipated this and rolled her back on top of the bed and began to tickle her.

"Mac stop it," laughed Stella, Mac continued laughing at her infectious laughter.

"Ok I'll stop but, we are not going with out break feast" smiled Mac

"Deal" replied Stella. Mac got of her slowly and cautiously he knew his Stella she always had a comeback. She smiled at his reaction.

Mac walked past her bag and reach inside and threw her some red underwear and bra

"By the way you can wear these," he said while he headed off towards the shower.

"Hey wait for me" Stella shouted, "shower together"

Mac turned round at this and smiled "Come on then" Stella got up in the shirt and bottoms he gave her and walked towards the bathroom she looked out the window and grab his hand she pointed outside to the other building. The was a figure there Mac turned and saw this person it was a male but they couldn't make out who is was. Mac pulled her towards the shower and switched it both stepped inside the water was warmer. Mac stepped out or the shower " you staying longer and I'll make break feast" she nodded and carried on.

Mac walked into the kitchen switched on the stereo and heard a song that reminded him of them.

_I still hear your voice, _

_When you sleep next to me. _

_I still feel your touch, _

_In my dreams _

_Forgive me my weakness, _

_But I don't know why, _

_Without you it's hard to survive_

'_Without you it's hard to survive' _Mac thought of Stella it would have been hard to live without her. They needed each other loved each other for a long while.

_'Cause every time we touch, _

I get this feeling 

_And every time we kiss,_

At this part Stella was dressed and she turned Mac around and pulled him for a short kiss.

_I swear I can fly _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, _

_I want this to last, _

_Need you by my side _

_'Cause every time we touch, _

_I feel the static, _

_And every time we kiss, _

_I reach for the sky, _

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow _

_I can't let you go, _

_Want you in my life._

She knew she loved Mac and now she knew he loved her she felt content and at ease with their relationship.

"Go sit down break feast is ready" Mac said

"Ok smells good" Stella replied. They sat together talking how to tell the team how they would react, what they would say. When they had finished he cleared up while Stella grabbed her and Mac's coats and passed his coat to him. Mac opened the door for her she stopped when she reach outside. As he shut the door he began unconsciously thinking of where to take her and what to get her for Christmas. He turned round and put his arm around her waist Stella rested her head on his shoulder. When they reached the elevator they saw another younger couple and smiled. Stella closed her eyes and waited for the elevators _ding _she heard it they stepped into the elevator waiting patiently to go down.

When they arrived down still close together bother entered his car.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Mac

"I don't mind," replied Stella

"How about Tiffanys?" smiled Mac her knew that was her favourite shop.

"Ok" smiled Stella _he remembered _Stella thought. The drive was shorter there and this gave Mac an opportunity to think about what to get her there. When they arrived Stella was all smiles and slipped her hand into Mac's. He took her to where the necklaces were and let her look and caught his eye on a heart shaped necklace where the letter S was on with a diamond at the end of the S. Stella was still looking she wondered why Mac brought her it is her favourite store and turned around to look for him and caught him at the counter paying for something. She walked over to Mac

"What are you doing?" questioned Stella

"I got you something," replied Mac and passed her his present in a small blue box.

"I love these boxes," laughed Stella

"Open it," said Mac

Stella did and when she looked inside and saw the necklace and she saw the heart had a S on it with a diamond on it. She turned round speechless to Mac and took it out, Mac walked round and clipped it together she turned back round and pulled him into a kiss and a reach round his waist to give him a hug.

"Thank you" Stella said.

"I saw it and thought of you it perfect like you" he smiled. " Come on I'll take you to lunch" he took her hand and guided her out.

_'Cause every time we touch, _

_I get this feeling _

_Every time we kiss, _

_I swear I can fly, _

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, _

_I want this to last, _

_Need you by my side._

_**This seemed longer than I intended but im in a fluff mood so hope you liked it and please review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter I used Evanescence My Immortal lyrics in this chapter and the rest of the team will be in this chapter as for Benjamin I will let him build up some tension Enjoy!!!

Chapter 7

The next day Mac and Stella took separate cars to work. Stella was wearing the necklace that Mac bought her yesterday. They both arrived at work the same time, walked to the elevator doing what they would usually do. Talking about things so far the team did not know they were a couple. When they reached the elevator alone inside Mac couldn't resist anymore and spun Stella round and gave her a slow kiss. She quickly pushed him off her, as a lab tech was about to enter through the doors. Mac laughed slightly and said a good morning to the lab tech. When they got to the thirty sixth floor they stepped out of the elevator to be greeted by Lindsey.

"Hey guys, how are you?" smiled Lindsey

"Fine" replied Stella "what has it been like with Danny in charge?"

"I think he turned into a younger version of Mac" smiled Lindsey. Stella laughed when she saw the look on Macs face.

Before Lindsey left she said, "By the way Stel I like your necklace"

"Thank you" smiled Stella.

They carried on their journey to Macs office where Danny was. Danny was looking at some case reports that needed csi's. He glanced up and saw Mac and Stella approaching.

"Mac I do not understand how you can do this" Danny said.

"Not a lot of sleep and coffee" replied Mac

"I'll remember that" laughed Danny "How was your day yesterday?"

'It was good" replied Stella

Danny saw her necklace and glanced at Mac "I take it you bought Stella that necklace very nice is there something you two are not telling the rest of the class?"

"No Danny isn't the someone else you can ask these questions?" asked Mac

"Actually and Danny please keep this quiet we were going to tell you and the rest of the team today" said as she slipped her hand into Mac's and took a step closer to Mac. Danny was smiling away.

"Go on'" prompted Danny

"We're together" finished Mac

"I knew it!!" shouted Danny "Im going to get the rest" Danny said this as he rushed out of the room.

"Oh no" Stella sighed as she lean her forehead on Mac's shoulder. Mac just laughed lightly.

"I give him ten minutes till he has the team in here" stated Mac, Stella just laughed.

Danny went to the lab to see Lindsey "Hey Montana"

"Yes Danny" replied Lindsey

"Come with me to find Flack and Hawkes to take them to Mac's office" Danny said

"Why" asked Lindsey

"You'll find out there," replied Danny as he grabbed Lindsey's hand. They both found Hawkes and Flack in the morgue going over their case.

"Guys come to Mac's office," shouted Danny

"Why" Hawkes asked

"Just come," replied Danny. Flack and Hawkes just shook their shoulders and followed Lindsey and Danny. As they reached Mac's office all four-stopped mouths dropped open as Mac and Stella were locked in a slow kiss. Danny smiled at the fact that he knew first.

Stella pulled back "Tell me what do their faces look like"

Mac laughed, "Like they just saw their parents caught in the act"

Lindsey was the first and ran in to hug Stella "Congratulations I always thought you guys had something"

"Finally" Flack said, "You know Mac I almost gave up on you two" Mac and Stella smiled at this.

"You three owe me money' stated Hawkes. Danny, Lindsey and Flack grumbled at this and each pulled out 20 dollars. "Oh by the way Mac, Stella congratulations" smiled Hawkes as he walked out.

"Yeah" said Flack as he looked down at his phone "Sorry I cant stay long im needed down in the morgue" Flack left smiling.

"Come on Montana, lets leave the lovebirds" joked Danny Lindsey just nodded.

"Bye guys Stella you have to tell me what happened," Lindsey shouted.

Outside the CSI building Benjamin walked towards the building with flowers in a box red roses. He walked to the secretary "I have a delivery for Stella Bonasera could you please make sure she gets them" smiled Benjamin.

"Sure I'll send someone to give then to her now" replied the secretary. Benjamin nodded and walked back out.

Stella and Mac were discussing a case that they were about to work on together till Mac heard a knock on the door.

"I have some flowers for Stella I tried her office but, as I can see she is here" said the lab tech and walked over to Stella.

"Thank you" smiled Stella "Mac did you send me these?"

"No I didn't" replied Mac

Stella looked at Mac and opened it there were red roses and inside a picture of Frankie dead and a note saying '_soon' _Stella dropped the box and started to cry.

"Stella?" Mac asked, as he looked he saw what happened and what was inside. Mac walked round the side of his desk and pulled Stella into a protective hug and kept his eyes looking round. With one arm he pulled out is phone and rang the secretary when she picked up Mac was angry

"I want to know how these flowers came here," demanded Mac as Stella sobbed onto his shirt.

"A man came in Detective Taylor and told me to give them to Stella im sorry sir, he didn't give me a name" replied the secretary. With that Mac slammed his phone shut still hugging Stella he rested his head on top of hers.

"It's him Mac he's started" Stella sobbed out Mac didn't know what to say.

"Stella we will find him and I will do anything possible to protect you no matter what" stated Mac. Stella looked up into his eyes and could see truth in his eyes and leaned up to kiss him quick on the lips and rested her head back on Mac's chest and closed her eyes.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I held your hand through all of these years _

_But you still have _

All of me 

_**The end of this chapter what do you think? Carry on or not? Reviews are welcome.**_


	8. Chapter 8

I have really got in to writing this fic I love it now. I might write another smacked with DL as well. In thus chapter I used Michael Jackson's – You are not alone. Here it is!!

Chapter 8

Mac was still rocking Stella in his arms full of worry and sympathy, Mac was also angry at who did this. Stella still could remember putting three holes in Frankie's chest. Stella kept her eyes shut wishing this would stop haunting her.

"Stella, im going ask Chad to run prints on the box and its content is that ok" Mac asked. Stella nodded silently into his chest. Mac picked up his phone again and dialled Lindsey.

"Hello Monroe" Lindsey answered

"Lindsey I need you to bring Chad and run some prints on a package Stella received im taking to a separate lab to talk" Mac told her.

"Ok is everything ok, actually never mind I'll be right up" Lindsey hung up. Mac put his arm around Stella's waist for support and Stella herself rested her head on his shoulder and Mac lead them out his office.

"Taylor, Bonesera" they heard shout at them.

"Not now sir" shouted Mac and continued to the lab.

He pulled a chair for Stella and guided her into it; Mac kneeled in front of Stella to get a better look at her. Stella's mascara was smudged and her eyes red from crying she still looked like strong Stella the Stella he fell in love with over the years. Stella looked up into his eyes they were soft and caring crystal blue full of confidence. Mac knew he had to be strong for her like she had been since Claire.

"You ok?" Mac asked. Stella just shook her head "Come here" he said with out stretched arms. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. She felt safe here in his arms like nothing could hurt her she closed her eyes. Mac also closed his eyes wishing he could make it better for her not to go through this.

"Want to dance," asked Mac as he pulled slightly back. Stella looked at him and smiled, Mac rose up and held his hand to take out for her there was no music that existed in the lab. Stella walked over to one of the computers and accessed her personal files and began to play a song. As the song began Mac recognised it he took one of Stella's hands in his and paced another on her waist, he felt her hand go on his shoulder and stell rested her head on his shoulder.

Another day has gone 

_I'm still all alone_

_How could this be_

_You're not here with me_

_You never said goodbye_

_Someone tell me why_

_Did you have to go_

_And leave my world so cold_

Mac heard her sigh in his shoulder both swayed to the music and listen to the lyrics.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_But you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

But you are not alone 

"Stella you will never be alone I love you so much I could lose you" Mac whispered. Both her other arm slipped around his neck and felt both if his arms hold her waist.

As the song ended the only thing they heard was:

_For you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone..._

Stella sighed and gave Mac a long kiss on the cheek, Mac closed his eyes at this and turned his head to the side and caught her lips in a slow kiss.

"Mac Taylor!! Of all people you know the rule of inter office relationships especially with a subordinate" shouted the director. Mac sighed and turned to face him, Mac was about to say something till his phone rang.

"Taylor" Mac answered "Great"

"We'll talk later," said the director

"With all due respect Sir, Stella has been threatened and as her boss and now her boyfriend I will protect her and make sure she is safe" Mac responded and reached for Stella's hand, which she took cautiously before the director had a chance to say something.

"Bonasera who has been making threats?" asked the director

"Frankie's brother Lindsey's in the lab analysing the prints to find him now Sir" replied Stella.

"Since you two are an item'" said the director "you can stay that way but, it cannot interfere with work and judgement" Mac nodded and pulled Stella close.

"You better get down to Detective Monroe and see what she has got" said the director.

Stella and Mac made their way to Lindsey when they reached Lindsey she was smiling a smug smile.

"This guy was not so smart I found a work place and a address of residents" smiled Lindsey.

"Good" responded Mac, Lindsey noticed that Stella was a lot more closer standing next to Mac and seemed a bit scared of what has happened.

"Lindsey print off the information am going to go with Flack and Danny to pick him up, could you look after Stella for me" asked Mac

"Of course I will Mac," said Lindsey as she reached for Stella. Mac left the lab in pursue of Benjamin. Mac pulled out his phone "Flack get Danny we going to pick up Benjamin"

Stella watched Mac leave with tears in hers eyes. Lindsey saw this and pulled her into a hug.

_For you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though you're far away_

_I am here to stay_

_For you are not alone_

_For I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart_

_You're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone..._

End of chapter eight but, Mac, flack and Danny will get there and find. !! Anyway please review I love them. Thanks to all who reviewed already on previous chapters.

_**Msgirl (talkcsi)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Me again thought I would do another chapter and I use brines- breathe on me this chapter dunno if the rating should go up let me know!! I have to use notepad as my micro word does not work:( hers my next chappie :D

Mac, Flack and Danny reached the apartment of Benjamin's. Mac withdrew his gun and brought it up Danny and Flack did the same thing. Flack went for the handle and looked up at Mac and Danny with a nod from Mac, Flack kicked the door in.

"NYPD", Shouted Danny the three of them scanned the apartment. Till the reached the bedroom and Mac stopped a lowered his gun and looked on the wall and it read you like it? Around the text were pictures of Mac and Stella outside work together, kissing and right in the middle, like a film reel was they in bed that very morning. Danny walked in "Mac" Danny stopped speaking and saw the wall "whoa this guy is obsessed with you to" Mac turned round a faced him a stern serious face.

"Danny I want you to take this down now, he has messed with the wrong man" Mac said angrily.

"Yes boss, Don" called Danny "I need some help here" Flack walked in.

"What are you" trailed Flack as he saw what was written on the wall and the pictures. "Got it" nodded Flack. The process was long.

Mac picked up his phone and called Lindsey "Lindsey it's Mac"

"Hey Mac how is it going?" Asked Lindsey "I found something that is very interesting" replied Mac "What is it?" asked Lindsey. Mac was about to respond until he heard the voice of Danny Messer "Mac come here"

"I have to go Lindsey Flack, Danny and I will be back shortly bye" said Mac and shut his phone. Mac returned to the room and saw what Danny was pointing at it read 'I have more to show, just wait.

"We're heading back to the lab send another team to process this apartment" Mac stated.

When Mac returned he saw Stella in his office reading case files. He opened the glass door and walked towards her she looked up and smiled. When Stella saw his face she seemed worried at what he found.

"What did you find?" she questioned "You don't want to know Stel" replied Mac "Please Mac just tell me" replied Stella with a sense of urgency.

"Please Stel don't get upset but, he had pictures of us, together in a variety of different ways" said Mac "You mean us in bed together" replied Stella. Mac nodded Stella had to register this, she stood there with a blank expression. Stella realised that Frankie did the same thing with the website but, she was thankful that these were not on the Internet only pictures. Mac studied her for a moment and walked over to hug her. Stella saw this and moved into his arms and tear fell down her face onto his shirt. Mac just closed his eyes.

"Mac I think we should go home our shift is nearly over" Stella said "Ok I sent a team over to his house to process there was writing that he has more" responded Mac "Forget it Mac he's gone he can't possible have more, he cant have anything" shouted Stella with tears down her face. Mac wiped her tears away with his hand. Stella grabbed his hand and led him towards the elevator till they heard Hawkes. "Mac, Stella I analysed some of the things at the house and there was a note saying that he will be around" stated Hawkes "Thanks Hawkes" smiled Stella "Mac shall we" Mac nodded at Hawkes and followed Stella.

The ride back was much quicker than usual she opened the door with his key Mac kicked the door shut with his foot. Stella turned round and pulled his head down for a passionate and long kiss. She led him towards the bedroom Mac pulled back to look at her.

"Stella do you really want to do this?" asked Mac "Of course" Replied Stella " Why wouldn't I Mac you know the note is just a threat he can't do anything" smiled Stella. Mac nodded, she smiled at his response and reached up to give hi another kiss and he responded with passion she pulled of her top and started to unbutton his shirt and pushed him on the bed to let him know she was in control.

Oh, this is way beyond the physical Tonight, my senses don't make sense at all Our imagination Taking us to places We have never been before Take me in Let it out Don't even need to touch me, baby Just

_Breathe on me Baby, _

_just Breathe on me _

_We don't need to touch, _

_just Breathe on me Baby,_

_just Breathe on me _

_We don't need to touch, _

_just Breathe_

Stella woke up and remembers last night and smiled first time as a couple they had finally made love. Mac was still sleeping, Stella slowly drifted back to sleep and shut her eyes. What they did not notice on Mac's windowpane was a video camera. Benjamin walked up the fire escape stairs and retrieved what was his her rewound it and discovered what he needed and smiled.

"Soon" he whispered as he watched them sleep.

_Baby, just Breathe on me _

_we don't need to touch,_

_just breathe_

_**Another chapter done what do you think? It's a bit short!!! msgirl**_


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a while since I last updated this. Sorry but I've been staying with me dad for a few weeks and he doesn't have a computer. I'm updating now lol. I used I've Just Begun (Having My Fun) by Britney spear parts of her lyrics. Thanks for the reviews and now my Microsoft word works now no more spelling mistakes.

Chapter 10 

Stella woke up again and looked up at Mac when she did she saw Mac looking back at her smiling. She smiled back and gave a small yawn.

"What time is it?" asked Stella

"Not sure the clock got knock off during last night" smirked Mac.

"Just giving you some rough love" winked Stella. Mac laughed at this and began to move till he felt Stella rise behind him he felt her body lean on his back, as she rested her chin on his shoulder and put her arm around his waist.

_Boy there's a sexy guy _

He said he'd give me everything I need 

_Sometimes I let temptation go too far_

_And get the best of me_

Work wasn't as bad as it used to be thought Stella now that she had Mac and she had even forgot about Benjamin for the meantime. She made her way to Mac's office till she looked through the glass doors and saw Mac and the director talking. Mac had is usual stern face on and the director had a face as if Mac killed his mother. The conversation looked like it was coming to blows Stella went to open his office door till she heard.

"Bonasera, come in your included in this" growled the director.

"She not this is between you and me Sir" responded Mac. Stella was unsure what to do instead she walked and stood next to Mac slipped her hand into Mac's and listened to their heated argument.

"See what I mean Taylor about office relationships it can effect you judgement and your actions" stated the director.

"With all due respect what happens between me and Stella has nothing to do with you," replied Mac. Stella turned to look at Mac she just realised that Mac was protective with her as he was with Claire. The director went to reach for Stella she took note of this and stepped a little behind Mac with her hand still in his. Mac felt Stella's movement and moved further in front of her.

"Do you have problem sir" asked Mac.

"Mac I know you care about her" He was stopped by Mac.

"So there is no reason why you are walking towards Stella then is there," Mac said sternly.

"No keep this under control and Mac be careful I am watching you and only you" stated the director and walked out of his office to Hilbourne's department.

"You ok Mac" asked Stella

Mac's face softens and replied, "With you I'm always ok"

Stella went to give him a kiss and realised where she was "damn these walls and the director" she cursed. Mac laughed then heard her say

"Screw this" and pulled his head into a quick kiss with gaping technicians walking by. He smiled and realised that he would be in trouble but this was Stella she was worth it.

_The conversation was going nowhere 'til I turned my hair_

_He started touching me and kissing me_

Like he didn't care 

"I've just begun have fun" laughed Mac and touched Stella lightly on the nose which made her giggle. She was about to say something till her phone went off she looked down and saw it was a page for autopsy.

"I have to go but meet you here after work" Stella said as she walked out "oh and Mac last night I just begun having my fun"

Mac laughed at this and walked out of the lab and made his way down to the labs. When he arrived he saw something wrapped up with his and Stella's name on it.

_I just wanna have some fun_

_And I'll do it until I'm done_

_I'm telling you_

_I'm just a crazy kind of girl_

_I'll tell it to the world_

_I've just begun having my fun (yeah)_

_Inside me there's something I found_

_I wanna shop around_

_I just begun_

_Don't wanna settle down_

Dun dun da what is the package? Anyway have a good Christmas and a new year

**msgirl.xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Another chapter I'm going to add before the New Year because I want to type this up before my exams and revision. Mac and Stella will find out something in this chapter thanks to those who review. It must seem that I'm obsessed with Britney's songs but when I hear them they kind of remind me of chapters to add in this fic so now I'm using I'm a slave for you and it's a bit short._**

Chapter 11 

Mac picked the package up and examined it the writing seemed familiar but he wasn't quite sure of whose. He decided to wait and open it with Stella, as it was address to her and him. He continued to examine to evidence from a past to go over what he missed before and what is conclusive now. The latest case he was working on was a women murdered in a crime of passion as she was claimed to be one mans 'property' as he claimed. Mac heard his phone beep and looked down, Mac picked up his phone and saw it was a message from Sid summoning to autopsy. Mac on his way down to autopsy he bumped into Lindsey.

"Hey Mac, how are things with you and Stella" she asked.

"They're fine thanks" he smiled

"Good glad to hear Mac when you have a spare time would you please go over my report before I give it in" Lindsey asked

"Sure" replied Mac

"I have to go I Danny invited me to dinner see you later Mac" she waved

Mac laughed he wondered how long it would take for them to get together. He continued in his way there Mac kept drifting his mind back to the package and what was in it. As he entered autopsy he notice that Sid seemed grumpy. Then recognised the curls of Stella Bonasera facing him over her case. Mac wondered why Sid asked him down there he walked into autopsy.

"Mac glad you could make it" joked Sid.

"Only for you" replied Mac as he stood next to Stella

"You're probably wondering why I brought you down here" asked Sid Mac nodded.

"Well" he continued "I need you to take Miss Bonasera out of here and take her home, she's getting a bit caught up in this case"

"I am not" Stella replied as she poked out her tongue, Sid and Mac just laughed. Mac moved next to Stella and slid his hand in hers and pulled it gently.

He guided her out of autopsy and into the lab he had been working in and pulled the package and showed her. She looked at it confused he gave it to her.

"What's this?" she asked

"I don't know open it" he replied. She nodded an opened it slowly and saw there was a DVD inside. She went over to the computer and pushed it in, Mac went over to the plasma and switched it to that computer station. The DVD started automatically to their surprise it was something they had defiantly not wanted to see. Accompanied to this was _I'm a slave for you. _Stella moved straight in to Mac's arms and couldn't believe this was happening again to her at least this wasn't on the Internet. This DVD was of her and Mac having sex.

I'm a slave for you 

_I cannot hold it_

_I cannot control it _

I'm a slave for you 

_I wont deny it _

_I wont try to hid it_

Stella started to cry in Mac's arms and she knew Mac would never do this. Only one person was in Mac head was Benjamin and he swore to himself that he would get him because of what he had done to Stella. That was his motive he held onto her and he would never let her go. On the cover there was a message _don't worry only me and you have these copies_.

_I'm a slave for you.._

Evil Benjamin Mac's mad and Stella's upset I might update it soon but I'm stuck on what to write now it might be a while. Have a good New Year again msgirl.


	12. Chapter 12

**_I am ending this fic and maybe start a shorter newer one. In this I will be using the lyrics of Ronan Keating "When You Say Nothing At All" so have a great New Year again. Also I'm very excited that CSI NY season 3 it showing here in January yay!!! Also there is minor language in this chapter._**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12 

Mac Taylor was officially mad and to get on the wrong side of Mac is not a wise choice. Mac was on a rampage to find his and maybe if he pisses him off more he'd kill him. Mac made his way to the lab with the disk in hand and Stella behind him. When they reached the lab to Mac's surprise was the rest of the team. Lindsey, Danny Flack and Hawkes.

"Don't you four have other cases to work on?" asked Mac

"We do," replied Danny "we're more interested in helping you two"

"We heard about the guy threatening Stella and sending her things and we want to help," stated Hawkes.

Mac nodded and looked at Stella for her approval. She look vulnerable she looked into Mac's eyes and could see confidence behind his blue eyes she nodded.

"Right since you all want to help you all have different tasks," stated Mac the team nodded. "Right Lindsey go over the photos and analyse them for prints, Danny I want you to analyse the flowers and see if you can find out where they came from, Flack I need you to check out where he works and go there and Hawkes you Stella and I are going to analyse this" Mac said as he held up the disk.

"What's on it?" asked Hawkes

"You don't want to know," replied Stella. Each of them knew what they had to do and carried out this as a normal investigation. As Hawkes, Mac and Stella where analysing the disk Stella felt uneasy at this. Hawkes noticed this.

"I think I'm going to help Flack if that's alright with you" asked Hawkes "This is between you and Stella" Mac nodded and Hawkes left.

_It's amazing_

_How you can speak_

_Right to my heart_

_Without saying a word,_

_You can light up the dark_

Mac looked at Stella and could see that she was clearly upset. Stella moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Normally Mac wouldn't show affection at work but he moved his arm and brought it around her shoulder. Stella's warm tears hit his blazer they weren't tears of defeat they were of pain that she had suffered at the end. Mac could sense this and looked down at her and could see she was crying he closed down everything to do with the disk. Stella noticed this and stood up and moved onto his lap she didn't care who was watching she needed him. Mac. She wrapped her arms around his middle and he wrapped his around her as protection.

"Want to talk?" he asked

"No I just want to stay like this" she replied. Stella rested her head in the side of Mac's and closed her eyes. Mac tightened his grip around her; he wanted this to end for her.

"Why is he doing this?" she whispered. Mac didn't have an answer to this and stayed in this position.

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know_

_That you need me_

_There's a truth_

_In your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says_

_You'll catch me_

_Whenever I fall_

You say it best 

_When you say_

_Nothing at all_

Flack and Hawkes made their way to Benjamin's work place. A photo in one hand Flack could work out who he was. Flack felt Hawkes tap the side his arm with his elbow and was pointing to someone.

"I think we have found him" smiled Hawkes

"Wanna punch him or shall I" asked Flack

"Be my guest" Smiled Hawkes as he gestured with one hand. Flack nodded Benjamin turned round not knowing who they where.

"What do you want?" asked Benjamin.

"This" replied Flack as his fist collided with Benjamin's face. "You see Benjamin you've pissed me, Mac you know he is, my good friend Hawkes here and few people at the crime lab"

"Oh by the way NYPD" Hawkes replied sarcastically as he handcuffed him and shoved him into the back of the police car.

Back at the lab Danny's cell went of.

"Yeah" answered Danny

"It's Hawkes can you tell Mac we have him as his phone is switched off," asked Hawkes

"Sure on my way there" he replied and shut his phone. Danny made his way down to the lab where Mac and Stella were and stopped. He looked at the sight in front of him, his boss holding Stella who was sitting in his lap crying. He knocked on the door.

"Mac, Stel, I have good news we have him" stated Danny

"Good, He and I need to have a few words," replied Mac through his teeth. Stella moved to stand up. Mac also moved to stand up and reached for Stella's hand she slid her hand in his. Danny smiled and held the door for them Mac said his thanks and made his way to the interrogation room. When they arrived Flack was waiting outside the door. Mac turned to Stella.

"You don't have to come in," he told her

"I want to" she replied with a weak smile.

_The smile on your face_

_Lets me know_

_That you need me_

"Detectives" Benjamin smiled "did you like what I sent you?"

Without warning Mac let go of Stella's hand and pushed the table against him. Flack smiled to himself he'd seen Mac angry but, messing with Stella was something that would piss Mac off.

"Do I look like I did?" asked Mac

"Whoa I'm scared, why don't we ask the lady?" he replied as he leant sideways to look at Stella, who seemed calm at the moment. She walked towards him.

"Why?" she asked "Why me?"

"Well you did kill me brother," he laughed, "I thought sending you this would be fun"

Mac had, had enough of this and pulled the table back his fist went straight for his face causing Benjamin to fall of his chair. Flack pulled Stella back by he waist so the table wouldn't hit her.

"Listen to me you little punk" Mac said as he pulled him up by his shirt. "I should kill you right here and now for what you did to her"

"That sounded like a threat," replied Benjamin

"No that was a promise," answered Mac "since I can't do that I think a good prison sentence for life should do you. But, I do have the evidence to keep you there for even longer than life."

Stella had seen Mac angry and protective over her but not this much. Mac pulled him back up by his shoulder and shoved him to the wall.

"Cuff him," Mac stated. Flack walked over to him and cuffed him tight and took him by the arm and pulled him out.

"Guess where you going, you might see some of my friends they wont be happy to see you" Flack said.

Mac watched him leave breathing through his nose, Stella noticed and walked over to him.

"Hey, we got him" she tugged his hand. Mac began to relax at Stella's touch she put a hand to his face and turned his face towards her. She could see the anger in his eyes going down.

"I wish I could change what happened to you," he said.

"I would change the part where we admitted when we loved each other" she smiled. He rested his forehead against hers a single tear fell down his face"

"Neither would I, but, the thought of what happened made me angry" he said.

"I love you," replied Stella

"I love you too," he whispered as he leant in to kiss her. Stella moved to the kiss to make it a slow kiss. From behind the interrogation glass the director observed the two he smiled _be happy _he thought. He was about to leave till he heard Mac say

"Marry me?" the director turned to see the answer.

"Yes" she replied and pulled him back for another kiss.

The director left them alone and walked off to his office

_The smile on your face_

_The truth in your eyes_

_The touch of your hand_

_Let's me know_

_That you need me_

_**The End thanks to all that reviewed throughout the story I'm going to miss updating this have a good year msgirl.xxx**_


End file.
